


Warriors: Origins: Part 1

by Dogi9



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-09-30
Updated: 2006-09-04
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogi9/pseuds/Dogi9
Summary: Takes place before Into the Wild. Bluefur is a warrior and the balance of the forset is changing around her. The two senior most warriors seem to be hiding something. Her apprentice seems secretive too. But a terror never seen before is about to be unleashed.
Relationships: Bluefur/Oakheart (Warriors)
Comments: 1





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> _This story is presented [as it was originally published](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2827004/1/Ghosts-With-Nine-Lives-REWRITE) \- without edits - from September 30, 2005 through September 4, 2006. This also predates the publication of the canon prequel story "Bluestar's Prophecy"._

**ALLEGIANCES**

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER **BIRCHSTAR-**dark brown tabby tom with a scar above his right eye

DEPUTY **DUSKPELT** – pale gray she-cat.

MEDICINE CAT **HERBFLOWER-** pale tortoiseshell she cat

WARRIORS **SMALLEAR-** gray tom with very small ears.

**PATCHPELT- **small black-and-white tom.

**APPRENTICE, RUNNINGPAW**

**ICESTORM-** white she-cat with Ice Blue Eyes

**TAWNYSPOTS** \- gray tom with tortoiseshell spots

**BARKFUR-** brown tom with one white paw

**APPRENTICE, GOLDENPAW**

**SANDFUR - **big dark brown tabby tom.

**ROSETAIL-** ginger she-cat

**BLUEFUR -** blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle

**APPRENTICE, DEWPAW**

**THISTLECLAW -** dark tabby with broad shoulders

**REDTAIL** – small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail.

**WHITESTORM- **big white tom

**LIONHEART-** magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane

**APPRENTICE, FROSTPAW**

**TIGERCLAW-** big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

**APPRENTICE, DARKPAW**

**LETCHFOOT -** pale gray tom

**WILLOWPELT -** very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

APPRENTICES **RUNNINGPAW-** swift tabby tom

**DARKPAW-** sleek black-and-gray tabby tom

**FROSTPAW- **beautiful white coat and blue eyes

**DEWPAW-** blue-gray tom with green eyes

**GOLDENPAW-** pale ginger coat

QUEENS **DAPPLETAIL-** pretty tortoiseshell she cat with a lovely dappled coat. The Oldest Nursery Queen.

**SPECKLETAIL-** pale tabby

**MOONPELT-** black-and-white she-cat

**BLOSSOMFUR** – Tortoiseshell she-cat with Green Eyes.

ELDERS **MAPLEFUR-** drak brown tabby tom

**CROWHEART-** Dark gray tom, the Oldest Cat in ThunderClan

**POPPYPELT **– Tabby she-cat

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER **TAWNYSTAR- **tortoiseshell tabby she-cat

DEPUTY **RAGGEDPELT-** dark brown tabby with ragged coat.

**APPRENTICE, BROKENPAW**

MEDICINE CAT **YELLOWFANG- **dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face.

WARRIORS **ASHFUR** \- thin gray tom

**GORSEFOOT-** tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, CLAWPAW**

**NIGHTPELT-** black tom

**APPRENTICE, BRIGHTPAW**

**CINDERFUR-** thin gray tom

**DAWNCLOUD-** small tabby

**APPRENTICE, BLACKPAW**

**STUMPYTAIL-** brown tabby tom

QUEENS **DARKFLOWER-** dark gray she-cat

WINDCLAN

LEADER **MOORSTAR- **tabby tom

DEPUTY **GRASSPELT-** thin gray tom. Formerly an Elder.

WARRIORS **CROWFUR** – Jet Black Tom.

RIVERCLAN

LEADER **RABBITSTAR** \- light gray tom with unusually long hind legs

DEPUTY **CROOKEDJAW-** a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw.

MEDICINE CAT **GULFPELT-** blue-gray she-cat with ice blue eyes.

**APPRENTICE, MUDFUR**

WARRIORS **REEDTAIL** – Brown tom with green eyes.

**OAKHEART- **a reddish brown tom

**LEOPARDFUR **– unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**WHITECLAW -** A dark warrior

QUEENS **GRAYPOOL** – thin gray she-cat with patchy fur and a scarred muzzle.

CATS OUTSIDE OF CLANS

**MARSHMELLOW-** friendly white kittypet living on the edge of the woods.

**SHARPCLAW- **black rogue. Formerly of ShadowClan.


	2. Prologue

The forest was quiet, as it usually was. Major disruptions had never accured in this forest and it seemed impossible that it would ever happen. The silence was broken by two cats trecking through the forest. One, was black-and white, and constantly flickered back and forth across their surroundings. The other was a cat with Ice blue eyes. Eyes that were not only hers.  
  
The tom broke the silence and nervously asked, "Icestorm, are you sure about this?"  
  
The she-cat answered with a cold stare that told him all he needed to know, but she spoke anyway, "Patchpelt, you know how much this means to me."  
  
Patchpelt licked his companion effectionally on the ear, "I know, but you should know that no matter what decision you make I will always like-"  
  
A meow from a short distance away cut him off. "Icestorm, who is this?"


	3. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages since I've updated this fic. I finally found time to work on it over the summer.

Bluefur blinked, trying to focus her eyesight. The day promised to be particularly sunny.

She got up, stretched, and surveyed the warriors den. She had only been a warrior for two moons. She clearly remembered the ceremony where she, Redtail, and Thistleclaw became warriors. During that time, The other apprentices, Tigerclaw, Lionheart, Whitestorm, Willowpelt, and Letchfoot became warriors too.

Only Willowpelt and Letchfoot were still asleep. Careful not to disturb them, she slid out of the den and into the clearing.

The three apprentices, Frostpaw, Darkpaw, and Runningpaw, were play-fighting in the Apprentices den. Bluefur felt a familiar pang of envy when she gazed at Tigerclaw and Lionheart’s apprentices. Though she was their senior, Birchstar had given them apprentices first, insisting that they needed more discipline than she did. She turned away and saw Dappletail and Blossomfur share tongues as their kits played together.

Through the Litchen, Bluefur caught sight of Moonpelt suckling her two newborn kits. Speckletail, the youngest nursery queen, was sleeping, her stomach swollen with unborn kits.

Outside the Elders den, Maplefur and Crowheart were sharing tounges. Near the fresh-kill pile, Barkfur and Rosetail were sharing a fat pidgeon. When Barkfur spotted Bluefur, he meowed something to Rosetail and padded over to her.

“Hey Bluefur,” Barkfur meowed, “Birchstar told me that we’re going to mentor Blossomfur’s kits.”

Bluefur perked her ears. “That’s great!” She said goodbye and, at the prospect of having an apprentice, went over to Redtail and Whitestorm, who were returning from a patrol. Tigerclaw and Lionheart were with them, but they went to take Frostpaw and Darkpaw out hunting.

“Guess what guys.” Bluefur said excitedly, as Redtail settle down with a mouse and Whitestorm scavenged the Fresh-kill pile. “I’m getting an apprentice!”

“That’s great news!” Redtail said, “I was wondering when Goldenkit and Dewkit would be apprenticed.”

“Yeah,” Whitestorm said, settling with a vole, “I was surprised when you didn’t get Frostpaw or Darkpaw.”

Bluefur shrugged, “Well, I have one now. And It shouldn’t be much longer before you guys get apprentices too.”

Whitestorm nodded, “Here comes Duskpelt.”

Bluefur turned. Duskpelt was the Clan Deputy. She was also her former mentor. Though she was one of the senior warriors, she was in incredibly good shape.

Duskpelt nodded to Bluefur, and turned to Whitestorm, “Whitestorm, have you seen Patchpelt and Icestorm?” they went hunting earlier and noone’s seen them.”

Whitestorm shook his head, “I dunno. Did you check with Herbflower? Maybe they’re with her.”

Duskpelt nodded, “I did. She hasn’t seen them either.”

Bluefur could tell she was worried. Patchpelt and Icestorm were two of the most responsible warriors in ThunderClan. It was out of character for them to disappear.

Then she spotted them entering the camp, each carrying a piece of fresh-kill. Duskpelt noticed to, and beckoned them over.

“Where were you?” Duskpelt demanded.

Patchpelt looked surprised, “Hunting.”

Duskpelt shook her head, “Next time don’t take so long.”

“Yes Duskpelt,” Icestorm dipped her head and the two cats dumped their catches in the fresh-kill pile.

Duskpelt sighed, “Honestly.” She turned to Redtail, “Would you mind going on patrol with them.”

Redtail nodded, and Duskpelt went to check on the Queens, but before she made it, Birchstar emerged from his den and jumped onto the highrock.

“May all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting.”

The cats began to emerge from their dens. Willowpelt and Letchfoot sleepily came out of the Warriors den. The Queens left their kits sleeping, and the elders made themselves comfortable close to the Highrock.

Bluestar noticed that Tigerclaw and Lionheart were missing, as well as their apprentices. Though she was relieved to see Patchpelt and Icestorm present, settling down next to Runningpaw.

Bluefur sat down excitedly next to Barkface and Watched Blossomfur and her kits make their way to the highrock. Goldenkit was bouncing excitedly while Dewkit was more calm, though his eyes betrayed similar excitement.

Birchstar summoned the familiar words, “We gather to name two new apprentices. Come forward, you two.”

Goldenkit darted forward while Dewkit followed slowly behind.

“From this day forward,” Birchstar meowed, “until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Goldenpaw.”

Goldenpaw looked around in excitement.

“Barkfur,” Birchstar continued, “you are now without an apprentice. You will be mentor to Goldenpaw.”

Barkfur stepped forward and touched noses with Goldenpaw, and the two melted into the crowd.

Birchstar turned to the other kit, “And this apprentice will be known as Dewpaw.” Dewpaw didn’t make a sound. “Bluefur, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will mentor Dewpaw.”

Bluefur bent down and touched noses with the apprentice, who showed a silent excitement.

She gazed at the Clan, who were nodding approvingly. Birchstar ended the ceremony.

She padded over to Whitestorm, and watched as Redtail left on patrol. She gazed over to the apprentice’s den and watched Goldenpaw and Dewpaw going over every detail.

She felt a surge of pride. She was a mentor now. And she was determined not to fail.

* * *

Though Dewpaw was quiet, he was eager to learn, and took in every detail of the Clan boundaries.

As they approached the Thunderpath though, he hung back, staring at the Thunderpath with scared eyes. “Is that the Thunderpath?”

Bluefur nodded, “Yes. And you’re right to be wary. The Thunderpath can be very dangerous.”

Dewpaw flinched, and took a step away, “I thought I saw something… in the bushes.”

Bluefur looked across and spotted a pair of gleaming eyes as well. She felt herself involuntarily bristle. “That’s ShadowClan territory. And I’m pretty sure we’re being watched by a ShadowClan Warrior.” She raised her voice.

The bush shook and an apprentice emerged from the bush, “Don’t even think about it.” He spat.

Dewpaw shrunk back and Bluefur hissed, “We weren’t. I’m just showing my apprentice the borders.”

The apprentice barred his teeth, “Well, you better respect them. Because-“

“What’s going on?” Bluefur watched as another cat emerged. “Brokenpaw, I thought I told you not to cause trouble.”

Bluefur recognized Yellowfang, the Young ShadowClan Medicine Cat. Unlike most Medicine Cats, she had been a Warrior before she became a Medicine Cat, and often had the spirit of a warrior instead of a Healer.

“Sorry,” Brokenpaw mumbled, and shot the ThunderClan cats a glare before disappearing into the bushes.

Yellowfang sighed, “Sorry about that, he’s a handful.” She flicked her tail and followed him.

Bluefur turned to Dewpaw, who was starting to look uneasy, “I think that’s enough for today.”

* * *

Bluefur felt herself being poked. She opened her eyes to see Duskpelt standing over her, “Birchstar said that you’re going to the gathering.”

Bluefur nodded thanks and stretched. It had been three days since the incident at the Thunderpath, and Dewpaw seemed more relaxed. He had already caught a mouse and almost caught a rabbit. Bluefur knew that because he was so newly apprenticed that he wouldn’t be attending the gathering.

She spotted Redtail, and walked over to him. “Are you going to the gathering?’

Redtail nodded, “are you?”

Bluefur nodded, “Do you know who else.”

“I heard Duskpelt mention Barkfur, Rosetail, and Runningpaw.” Redtail meowed, “I also heard her say that Icestorm and Patchpelt aren’t coming.”

Bluefur was surprised, “Why?”

Redtail shrugged, “Apparently they’ve been disappearing a lot. She wants them to stay and guard the camp.”

Bluefur spotted them at the edge of the clearing, talking quietly, “I wonder what’s up with them.”

“I would like to know that to,” Bluefur turned to see Duskpelt next to them, “Come on, we’re going.”

* * *

Bluefur looked at the cats around her. Other than Duskpelt and Runningpaw, No one else seemed to notice Patchpelt and Icestorm’s peculiar behavior. Not even Redtail seemed bothered as he walked next to her. Behind him, Barkfur was talking with Rosetail and Tawnyspots, a gray tom with splashes of tortoiseshell fur.

Birchstar signaled the cats to stop. Bluefur saw RiverClan and WindClan cats in the clearing.

Birchstar gave the signal and they rushed down to fourtrees. She saw Rosetail join a group of RiverClan queens while Redtail, Barkfur, and Tawnyspots disappeared into the mass.

She looked around and spotted Duskpelt talking with a pair of RiverClan cats. She padded over to join them.

Duskpelt nodded to her, “Hello Bluefur.” She turned to the RiverClan cats. “This is Gulfpelt, RiverClan’s Medicine Cat, and Oakheart.”

Bluefur meowed a greeting to them. Gulfpelt turned to Duskpelt, “I see your Clan is doing well.”

Duskpelt nodded, “We’ve been lucky. We didn’t lose any kits to Greencough last Leaf-bare.”

Gulfpelt nodded, “Same here, though I hear ShadowClan wasn’t as lucky.”

Oakheart shrugged, “Apparently, they lost nearly an entire litter.”

Gulfpelt sighed, “That’s because Yellowfang was sick herself. By the time she recovered, many of the kits died.”

Bluefur heard a yowl and watched as ShadowClan entered the clearing. Bluefur spotted Yellowfang, and Duskpelt and Gulfpelt went to speak to her.

“So, Bluefur,” Oakheart said nervously. “That’s a nice name.”

Bluefur nodded, “Thanks. Oakheart’s nice too.”

Oakheart nodded, and was about to say something when he was silenced by a yowl from the great rock.

Birchstar sat on the fair left. Next to him was Rabbitstar, the RiverClan leader, and Tawnystar and Moorstar, the leaders of ShadowClan and WindClan.

Bluefur noticed that Tawnystar was hunched over, as if she wasn’t well. The tabby she-cat had been ShadowClan leader for many moons, and her age showed.

The Other Three leaders were younger, but none were new leaders. Birchstar was made leader when Bluefur was only a kit. Moorstar and Rabbitstar weren’t much older.

Moorstar stepped forward to speak first. “We Bring our newest warrior, Crowfur, to tonight’s gathering.”

Bluestar spotted a jet-black tom sitting near the foot of the Great Rock. His eyes were gleaming.

Moorstar finished, and Tawnystar stepped forward. “We are pleased to welcome three new apprentices: Clawpaw, Blackpaw, and Brokenpaw.

Bluestar noticed Brokenpaw sitting with a white tom with black paws near the highrock. The gleam in his eye sent an involuntary shiver down Bluestar’s spine.

Tawnystar went on. “Twolegs have killed one of our Warriors, Shrewfur, on the Thunderpath. This is the third cat from our clan who’s been killed there.”

Bluefur felt a pang of sadness. Her mother, Shadefur, had been killed on the Thunderpath shortly after she was apprenticed. She knew all too well what a danger the place was.

Tawnystar stepped back, and Birchstar stepped forward. “We have two new apprentices. We welcome Goldenpaw and Dewpaw.”

Neither apprentice was present, but every cat recognized them anyway. Bluefur looked around the clearing. She saw that Brokenpaw was looking up at the highrock with a cold look in his eye.

Shivering she turned back to the highrock. Rabbitstar was giving his report. It wasn’t long before the gathering ended.

“It was nice meeting you,” She turned to see Oakheart.

Bluefur nodded, “It was nice meeting you too.”

Oakheart joined the rest of RiverClan and Bluefur went to find her Clan. Thankful that she wouldn’t be crossing the Thunderpath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I know, some of the names are really bad. Please R&R, and I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
